Oscillators may be included in integrated circuits to control the timing of various operations and circuits by providing an oscillating signal of a select period. For example, oscillators may be included in a memory to control the timing of various operations, such as write operations, read operations, refresh operations, and etc. Some oscillators may operate based on resistance and capacitance characteristics of their circuits, e.g., RC oscillators. These oscillators, however, may be affected by operating temperatures in undesirable ways. For example, resistance, current, and voltage characteristics of the oscillators may change with changing temperatures. These changing characteristics may result in a change in the period of the oscillating signal, which may adversely affect operations of the host integrated circuit. The adverse effects due to the change in period may at least include increased power consumption and undesirable timing of circuit operations.